


We'll Always Find Our Way Back to Each Other

by JazzyBug009



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x19, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Heavy Angst, Sanvers-Freeform, Supergirl-Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyBug009/pseuds/JazzyBug009
Summary: Staged right after the world almost ended and Alex proposes to Maggie. Maggie gets into some trouble trying to save National City and things don't go well. It won't be easy for them, but Sanvers will get their happy ending.This is my first fic and I am totally open to any suggestions, comments, advice and critique, but please be gentle. I want to see what people think in order to continue the story. This first chapter is not as exciting as I wanted to setup the story first. I apologize in advance if this chapter is too long! The following chapters will provide more entertainment.Here ya go! Hope you enjoy it!





	1. Thing Were Supposed To Be Easy

** THE PAST **

 

Alex looked to the sky as Kara took off into the darkness of the night.

_Never let her go._ Kara’s words echoed in her thoughts. _Never let her go._

She felt Maggie’s arms embrace her from behind.

“She’ll be okay.” Maggie said softly. Resting her head on Alex’s shoulder.

“I hope so.” Alex responded with a hint of heartache in her voice. Maggie heard the pain and uncertainty in her voice. She lifted her head and looked at Alex who continued to look towards the sky.

“Hey.” Maggie took Alex’s hands into hers turning Alex so their eyes could meet. “I know the Danvers girls, the don’t break easy-

“Marry me.” Alex blurted out.

Maggie stared back with a blank expression on her face. “Excuse me?” she said blinking in disbelief of what she had just heard.

“Seriously.” Alex shook her head up and down. “Marry me. _Please_?” Alex repeated herself taking hold of Maggie’s shoulders. Maggie’s face lit up, she smiled at her and Alex thought she had never seen a more beautiful sight in her life, that smile, those dimples, the sparkle in her eyes. _God_ , Alex was wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with the woman standing in front of her. _Please. Please, say yes._ She kept thinking. Her heart was racing. She’d been rejected by Maggie before and was sure she wouldn’t be able handle another heartbreak. Maggie’s smile began to fade. And Alex’s heart sank. A knot starting to form in her throat.

“Before I give you an answer. There’s something I need to say,” Maggie calmly stated. Alex tried to keep her composure not wanting to assume the worst and finally responded with, “Okay,” her chest was tight. Maggie could see the fear in Alex’s eyes. So she took hold of her hands once again in an attempt to give her some kind of reassurance.

“The day you were kidnapped, I-I almost lost it.” She looked down feeling tears begin to sting her eyes. She cleared her throat. “I was _so_ close to breaking every rule, every principle I’ve ever stood by,” she looked up at Alex. “For you.” Alex was looking back at Maggie focusing on her words. Maggie continued, “I realized something that day.”

Maggie reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small black leather box. Alex’s eyes widened and she brought her hands up to her face covering her mouth. Tears forming in her eyes. She couldn’t believe this was happening.

Maggie went down on one knee, “I meant every word I said Alex. I want to have a lifetime of firsts with you, and only you. She opened the box to reveal a ring with a 3 carat diamond with a halo around it on a silver band.

“Alexandra Danvers, will you marry me?” Maggie smiled at Alex, full dimples on display.

Alex, who was now crying, tears running down on her cheeks got down on her knees and took Maggie’s face into her hands.

“Yes. Yes, I want to marry you Margaret Sawyer.” Alex finally responded.

Maggie took the ring out of the box and put it on Alex’s ring finger. She took Alex’s face into her hands, wiped away Alex’s tears with her thumbs and pulled her in for a kiss. Alex deepened the kiss pulling Maggie closer running her fingers through her hair. They pulled apart both needing to take a breath. They both let out a chuckle with some sniffles.

“Maggie, are you _sure_? I mean I know that-that we haven’t been together for long and that well-well I guess I’m still ya know, “fresh off the boat” and this is not what normal couples do and it’s crazy-

“Danvers. Listen to me.” Maggie cut her off. She pulled Alex closer wrapping her arms around her waist. And in return Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie resting them on her shoulders. “I don’t care about any of that. Because that’s not what I see when I look at you, Alex. When I look at you, I see my future, I see the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. And besides, our lives will always be anything _but_ normal. Her face turned serious for a moment. “I can’t guarantee forever because things happen.” She looked into Alex’s eyes and smiled again. “But together we can get through anything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Alex.”

Alex smiled and placed a soft kiss on Maggie’s lips. She rested her forehead on Maggie’s. “I love you Maggie.”

 

** THE PRESENT **

****

Maggie opened her eyes. She looked down at the photo in her hand. It was a photo of her and Alex. James had taken it the night they announced their engagement to everyone. It was her favorite and Maggie made sure to carry the picture with her ever since. In the photo Alex had her arms around Maggie’s shoulders both hands above her right shoulder making sure her ring was fully visible. Maggie chuckled at the thought of Alex always wanting to make sure everyone and anyone knew she was engaged to her wonderful fiancé. In the photo Maggie had her left arm around Alex’s waist and her right arm was resting on her own hip. She gently traced Alex’s jaw in the photo with her thumb.

“We were supposed to have a lifetime of firsts together, you and me.” A tear ran down her cheek. They had been engaged for 6 months and had just moved into their first place together 2 weeks ago. Another tear ran down her face. They were supposed to have a lifetime of firsts. She sniffed and then let out a sob. Then another, and another until she could no longer keep the tears back. Could no longer control the ache in her chest. Then those sobs started to turn into laughter.

“If only the guys back at the precinct could see what a mess you are right now Sawyer.” She said to herself. “You’d never hear the end of it.”

 She wiped away the tears and rested her head against the wall she was sitting up against. She always knew her job was dangerous and the thought of death had crossed her mind many times. But she never imagined her last moments would be spent like this. Trapped inside a shed at an abandoned barn house miles away from the city with a bomb whose timer now read 5 minutes. She’d been trapped in here for the past 10 minutes now and she wondered how she still had enough oxygen to breathe. Not that it mattered at this rate. The room was a vault. No one would be able to get in or out. No one would come to her rescue her this time. Not even Supergirl.

But she only had herself to blame. _She should’ve brought back up._ She had ran off on her own and now she was going to die. Alone. Perhaps, it was better this way. No one would have to see her die.

 

_Beep._ _Four minutes._

 

She brushed those morbid thoughts away shaking her head.

Cadmus had planted 5 bombs all over National City and they were all set to go off at the same time. All Supergirl had to do was disable them before time ran out. Easy right? _Too easy._ She tried to warn them, but they were all too busy assembling several dispatch teams to where each bomb was located.

She had called Alex, “Danvers, listen to me! Something isn’t right. This is Cadmus, better yet, Lillian Luthor we’re dealing with here. She would never make this that easy. Give me time to do some dig-

“Maggie we don’t have time! These bombs will go off in one hour. We need to act now.” Alex dismissed her and Maggie had hung up in frustration.

So Maggie decided to do some detecting of her own and discovered that Cadmus had a master control switch that would disable all bombs and was located at the barn house, which she now found herself stranded on. The bombs. This had to be a trap for Supergirl her gut told her and she immediately called Alex.

No answer. _Damn it Danvers!_ She tried again. Still nothing. So she called James instead.

“Maggie!” James answered.

“James! Finally! Listen you need to stop Supergirl! This whole thing is a trap!” Maggie quickly yelled out before she could get cutoff again.

“We know. Supergirl managed to disable the first bomb, but when she reached the second bomb she was ambushed by Cadmus and one of them managed to inject her with a serum infused with kryptonite,” James told her.

“What? How is that even possible?” she said in shock.

“The needle was coated with kryptonite and it was able to penetrate her skin. There’s nothing we can do now. There’s no way to disable to the bombs. It’s too late.” James said, defeated.

_Shit._ Maggie stepped on the gas and started to head to the barn house. She needed to get to that control switch.

“How is Alex doing?” she asked. She knew Alex was blaming herself.

“She’s trying to find a way to stop all this. Everyone is. She could really use your help.” James tried to sound hopeful.

Maggie _wanted_ to be there for Alex, but she couldn’t. She had to disable the bombs.

“I think I found a way to disable the bombs. Look, there’s no time to explain, but I need you to do me a favor James. Please look after her Alex for me. Can you do that?”

“Of course. Always.” James comforted her. “Be careful Maggie,” he added. “Thanks James.” and with that she ended their call.

 

_Beep. Three minutes._

 

At least she had been right. When she reached the barn, she ran inside the shed located in the back. The control switch was there on a table. It took her a minute, but she managed to disable it with just a few minutes to spare. She managed to save hundreds of the people she swore to serve and protect.

What she didn’t know was that she too had walked right into a trap. The second she disabled the bomb. She heard a series of beeps coming from a chest at the back of the shed. She looked inside to find a second bomb concealed in some type of metal. The timer started counting down from 15 minutes.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” she yelled. It had no wires and she had no tools to try and crack it open. She ran to the door only to find it was sealed shut.

“No, no, no. This can’t be happening!” she turned back to take in her surroundings to find a way out. The walls were made of solid concrete, no vents, and no windows. Nothing. She took out her phone. No signal. _Of course._ There was no way out.

 

_Beep. 2 minutes._

 

“At least I’ll go out with a bang,” she told herself trying to keep herself from breaking down again.

Maggie looked down at the photo once more. “Alex,” her voice was soft. She closed her eyes and started to paint a picture in her head of a future where she and Alex did get their happy ending. Where they did get all those firsts and grew old together.

“I’m sorry Alex.”


	2. Things Are Never Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you everyone for all the amazing comments and kudos!! Seriously! It gave me the push I needed to continue with the story and for that I give you Chapter #2!
> 
> This chapter will be more focused on Alex and how she deals with the whole situation between Supergirl, Cadmus' threat, and Maggie. I hope you enjoy! :]
> 
> I apologize for any incorrect usage of terminology when it comes to certain things in this chapter. I went off memory, which isn't always the best. Please feel free to correct me!

** Back at the DEO **

 

Alex sprinted into the DEO towards the med bay. “J’onn, how is she?” rushing to her sister’s side.

J’onn had flown Kara to the DEO as quickly as he could while Alex had stayed behind. “We have her under the solar lamps and it seems to be helping her body fight. But I’m afraid it’s not enough.” He responded.

“The kryptonite was injected straight into her bloodstream. We need to make an antidote.” She reached into one of the pockets on her vest and pulled out a vile.

“Luckily, Kara managed to pull out the syringe before the entire serum was injected.” She looked down at Kara and put her hand on hers. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere and I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” She wiped away a tear and turned to look at J’onn.

“I-uh. I asked Lena Luthor for help.” She announced. J’onn raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Before you say anything, her mother created the serum. If anyone can figure out an antidote it’s her, and Kara needs all the help she can get right now.” She didn't want to have to fight J'onn on this, but was prepared to do so.

“Alex, I support your decision. We’re not taking any chances.” J’onn assured her. “Do whatever it takes to save her.” He looked at Kara with tenderness in his eyes.

Alex shook her head, “Stay with her?”

“Of course.” J’onn nodded and Alex headed to the lab.

Her cell phone rang just as she reached the lab, “Lena,” she answered.

“Agent Danvers, I’m here, but they won’t let me go any further. They need verification that I’m authorized to access.” Lena notified her.

“Uh, right,” Alex pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m sorry, I didn’t get a chance to get you clearance. I’ll have someone escort you up.” She hung up and dialed one of her agents. “Agent Shaw, please escort Ms. Luthor up to command center.” She threw the phone down on the table in front of her and gripped the edge with both hands. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and let it out. _This wasn’t supposed to happen._

“Agent Danvers, what happened?” Lena practically barged into the lab.

“Supergirl was ambushed by Cadmus’ men and one of them somehow managed to inject some kind of kryptonite serum.” Alex told Lena.

“How is Supergirl doing?” Lena asked, her voice shaking, trying to hold back her tears.

Alex let out a sigh. “She’s fighting, but she can’t do it alone.” Which is why I asked you to come. I need your help to create an antidote.” Alex walked over towards the back of the room and put the vile on one of the racks. Lena followed Alex and stared down at the green glow in front of her.

“She doesn’t deserve it. Any of this.” Lena’s said harshly.

Alex put her hand on Lena’s shoulder. “She’ll be okay. We’ll save her. So please, I need you to focus on that.” She tried to encourage Lena.

“We will.” Lena answered regaining her composure. She took off her coat and rolled up her sleeves.

“And I think I know just how to.” Alex reached over to what appeared to be some type of safe. She opened it and took out a small stainless steel case. She took out a vile with some kind of yellow glowing compound. She handed it to Lena. “Almost a year ago we managed to fabricate a yellow sun grenade for Supergirl. I think we can use the same type of application to develop an antidote and counter attack the effects of the kryptonite. We only have one sample left, so let’s make it count.” She looked at Lena with determination in her eyes.

“What about the bombs?” Lena asked.

“The DEO is doing everything they can to evacuate civilians and disable the bombs.” Alex looked down at her watch. Everything had happened so fast she didn’t even realize how much time was left. _40 minutes._ “We’re running out of time.”

Just then the screen on her phone lighted up. _Sawyer._ The screen went black and then lighted up a second time. _Sawyer._  Alex who was now concentrated at the task in front of her, never saw nor heard the vibration of the phone on the table.

“This is bad. This is _really_ bad.” Winn frantically grabbed his tablet and hurried over to the med bay. “J’onn!” he yelled out as soon as he reached the entrance of the room.

“What is it Agent Schott.” J’onn stood up to face Winn.

“The bombs, there’s no way to disable them.” He handed the tablet to J’onn. “We disabled what-what we _thought_ were the triggers, but nothing happened! The bombs remained active and the timer is still counting down.” Winn explained out of breath. J’onn grabbed the back of his head trying to think. He looked at Kara lying under the solar lamps. She was the only one who could stop this now.

“Stay here.” He instructed Winn as he as he made his way out of the room.

After 30 minutes and several failed tests, “This has to be it!” Lena yelled out in excitement. She lifted her head from the microscope signaling Alex to take a look. “The yellow sun cells, they’re not being destroyed by the kryptonite. I think we finally made them strong enough.” She explained.

“You’re right!” Alex looked up and smiled at Lena. “You did it.” She put her hand on Lena’s shoulder.

“We did it.” Lena smiled back at her.

“Agent Danvers.” J’onn walked up behind them. “How are things coming along?”

“We finally made a break through.” Alex saw the worried look on his face, “Why? Is Supergirl okay?” She started to panic.

“Yes, yes, she’s fine, but we weren’t able to disable the bombs. There seems to be no off button.” He grimaced. “Supergirl is our only chance now.” Alex looked down at her watch. _10 minutes._

“How soon can we have the antidote ready?” she turned to Lena.

“Uh, well, normally-I don’t know, a few minutes at best? Lena responded unsure.

“Okay.” Alex turned back to J’onn who gave her a nod and small smile trying to reassure her that everything would be fine and she nodded back. She went back to helping Lena.

“It’s done!” Alex looked at her watch. _7 minutes._ Both her and Lena bolted out of the lab.

 

Alex’s phone was still on the lab table…the screen lit up. _Sawyer._

 

“J’onn! We have it!” Alex ran in straight to Kara. She quickly rolled up one of Kara’s sleeves. Next, she removed the plastic cover on the needle. It was very lightly coated with the smallest amount of kryptonite so the needle could penetrate her skin. She pierced Kara's skin, injected the yellow sun antidote and pulled out the needle as fast as she could and waited. “C’mon.” Alex pleaded. A minute went by and still no reaction from Kara.

“It didn’t work.” Lena said with a grief expression. 

“No. No, it has to. It has to work!” Alex took hold of Kara’s forearm, “Supergirl, please. Wake up.” Tears started to fill her eyes. Her bottom lip trembling.

 

“A-Alex?” Kara’s voice was hoarse and weak. “What happened?” she asked looking at Alex.

“You’ve been unconscious for the last 55 minutes.” Alex paused biting her lip. “You were trying to disarm the bombs and were injected with kryptonite.”

Kara’s eyes grew wide, “The bombs!” she yelled out sitting up and attempted to stand up, but her legs gave out. Alex grabbed her and managed to keep her from falling. “I’m fine.” She pushed herself off Alex and gained her balance. She made her way out of the med bay and headed to the command center.

Winn noticed her struggling and walked up to her, “Woah, woah, are you okay?” Kara grabbed hold of him.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I just have to keep moving. I need to get to those bombs.” She continued to make her way towards the DEO balcony. She could feel herself getting stronger with every step she took.

“Supergirl! Stop! You’re too weak!” Alex called from behind and Kara ignored and kept walking. She had just reached the stairs when she heard Winn shout, “Guys! Wait!” Everyone turned around to look at him. “The bombs, they-they’ve been deactivated, somehow?” he was looking at the tablet in his hand with a puzzled expression on his face.

“How?” Kara was beside them now.

“I-I don’t know. The timer just stopped a little after 3 minutes.” He pulled up the images onto the big screen in front of them.

“How is this possible?” Kara asked out loud. Everyone was confused. “Do you think it was Cadmus?” Winn shrugged.

“It’s likely. My mother could have staged all this only to lure Supergirl in.” Lena was standing off to the side. Kara looked at her and gave her a soft smile.

“I just received confirmation and all the bombs have been secured. There’s no threat.” J’onn announced.

“Well, then I guess this means we won. For now at least.” Winn plopped down on his chair and let out a sigh finally being able to catch a breath.

“Whatever or whoever it was, we got lucky.” J’onn pointed out.

“But at what cost?” Alex asked, still in disbelief after all that had happened.

“She’s right, something doesn’t feel right.” Kara said with a concerned look placing her hands her hips. “Wait, where’s James?” she looked at Winn.

“Oh. Uh, I got off the phone with him a while ago. He was on his way over.” he smiled at her. “What a day, huh guys? We could all use some drinks.”

And that’s when Alex felt it. A pit in her stomach, a tightness in her chest, as if someone had just punched her in the gut unable to breathe. She felt a rush of panic overcome her entire body. “Ma-ggie.” She could barely make out her name. But Kara clearly heard it and she turned towards Alex. One look at her sister and she knew exactly what she thinking. She walked over to Alex and put a hand on her back and the other on her arm. 

“When, was the last time you spoke to her?” she asked.

“Um, this morning when we received the message from Cadmus about the bombs. She called to-to warn me.” She grabbed hold of Kara’s arm. “She knew this would happen. She-she told me it was a setup. Not to let you rush in.” she began panting. “I-I didn’t listen to her. I told her I didn’t have time-“ her voice broke and she tried to breathe she couldn't shake the bad feeling slowly taking over.

Just then Kara heard James coming down the stairs. He looked distressed. Whatever was about to happen, she knew it wasn’t going to end well.

“Hey, have any of you heard from Maggie?” he looked at Alex then at Kara who shook her head. Maggie was the only one who wasn’t there and by Alex’s state he could tell something was really wrong. “She called me earlier, said she found a way to disable the bombs. And seeing as no bombs went off I’m guessing she succeeded.” He paused a moment. “I tried calling her, but her phone isn’t working.”

“Winn, can you track her phone?” Kara instructed.

Alex was paralyzed. A million scenarios going through her head.

“Yeah, on it.” Winn responded quickly typing away on his monitor. “There’s no signal. Let me try her patrol car.” He tried again. “Got it!” He pulled up the location on the screen. “It’s at an old barn house just outside the city.”

“I’m heading there now.” Kara let go of Alex, but Alex pulled her back.   
  
“Take me with you.” Alex said gripping Kara’s arm firmly. She wasn’t asking, she was ordering, and Kara knew she wouldn’t take no for an answer, so she nodded grabbing Alex by the waist and took off at the speed of lighting.

They reached the barn house in a matter of seconds. Kara used her x-ray vision to examine the area. She noticed a shed in the back she couldn’t look through. _That has to be it._ “Back there!” she pointed.

Alex took off running. Then Kara heard a beep followed by a click. “Alex, wait!” she used her super speed to get in front of Alex, covering her with her cape.

“What are you doing?!” Alex yelled at her.

An explosion went off sending all types of debris everywhere.

Alex broke free from under Kara’s cape and looked to where the shed was. Only it wasn’t there anymore. It was gone. Flames engulfing whatever was left of it.

“ _No._ ” Alex took a step forward but Kara held her back.

“Let me.” Kara said softly. Alex watched as Kara walked straight into the flames. Shortly after, Kara emerged and noticed she was holding something out in front of her in her hands. Looking down. It wasn’t until Kara was just a few steps away from her that she could finally make out the object in her hands. She took a step back and placed her one hand on her stomach and held out the other in front of her as a warning for Kara not to come any closer. All the air seemed to escape her body not being able to breathe. She took another step back closing her eyes letting the darkness take over.

 

It was Maggie’s NCPD badge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the heck happened to Maggie?!? I know, I know, this is a burning question for you all and you will find out what exactly happened to her in Chapter 3. Next chapter will be more complex, so it may take longer for me to update. As always comment, critiques, kudos and suggestions are very much welcome! I'd love to read what you guys think.


	3. I'm right here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to sincerely apologize for the SEVERE delay on getting Chapter 3 up. I had a lot more trouble than I thought writing the next chapter and being happy with it. I don't know how many times I re-wrote it trying to get it right. Hopefully, I have done it justice. 
> 
> This chapter and chapter 4 is centered around the aftermath of Maggie's death and how Alex is coping. I hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> Your comment and suggestions are always welcome! Thank you to all of you who have stuck with me during this unexpected hiatus! I also have a tumblr, @thereisnowhatif in case you'd like to send comments, critiques, or suggestions privately :]

Alex could hear the sound of waves crashing. She could feel the sand under her feet and the fresh breeze from the ocean on her face. She used one hand to shield her eyes from the sun as she squinted at the sunlight beaming down. She could make out a woman’s figure with dark hair standing near the shoreline. _Maggie._ Alex smiled widely and started walking towards her.

“Hey you.” She called out just a few feet away from her now.

“Danvers, I’ve been waiting for you.” Maggie turned around slowly smiling at Alex. “You look-

Alex didn’t let her finish, taking her face into her hands and crashing their lips together. Alex kissed her deeply. Kissed her as if it had been an eternity since their last kiss. Her hands moved from Maggie’s face to her neck, and they ended up tangled in her hair as she slowly parted their lips.

“A-lex, that was uh, wow.” Maggie looked up at her in adoration, the way Alex loved so much.

“I thought I lost you.” Alex wrapped her hands back around Maggie’s neck and leaned in to rest her forehead against Maggie’s.

“Lost me?” Maggie asked pulling away to look up at Alex. “I’m right here, babe.” She said reassuringly with a soft smile.

Alex just stared at Maggie for a moment. That smile, those dimples. God, she’s never looked more beautiful. She took Maggie’s hands and placed them against her chest. Tears started forming in her eyes.

“Hey,” Maggie said softly stepping closer to Alex taking one hand and wiping away a tear from her cheek that had escaped. “I’m right here, Alex. I’ll always be right here.”

“Promise?” she asked Maggie. But before she could get an answer she heard someone call out her name.

“Alex.” it was Kara’s voice. “Alex, please wake up.”

All of a sudden Maggie’s image faded and Alex opened her eyes. She was in the med bay at the DEO and she could feel Kara’s firm grip on her hand. It was a dream. It was all just a dream. The ocean, the sand… _Maggie_. She turned to look at Kara. Pools of tears were already forming in her eyes and her lips trembling at her reality.

“Kara.” Her voice was shaky. “Kara, pla-please.” She felt like she couldn’t get enough air. “Please, tell me it’s not -” Her voice broke. “Just. Just tell me she’s alive.” She pleaded trying to fight back the tears.

“Alex…I’m so sorry.” Kara solemnly responded looking down at their hands. “I’m sorry we couldn’t save her.” She couldn’t bring herself to look at her sister.

She couldn’t take it anymore. Alex jerked her hand out of Kara’s and quickly got up from the gurney, bolting out of the med bay. She sprinted towards the balcony and stopped right at the edge. She looked out at the city in front of her, gasping for air. She recalled the moment where Maggie and her had made a promise to share the rest of their lives together in this very spot. And there it was again, that tight pain in her chest and the pit in her stomach. She started sobbing, tears streaming down her face. She couldn’t take the pain. She turned around as if to shield herself from the memory and all of sudden she lost all her strength and felt her legs give out beneath her.

Just then Kara used her super speed catching Alex before she could hit the ground. Kara gently lowered her to the ground and held her.

“I’m sorry.” Kara repeated. She closed her eyes and felt as Alex’s body went limp. Felt as her sister struggled for air sobbing uncontrollably. She was all too familiar with what Alex was going through, it was the pain of loss. It was unbearable, and she would have given anything to take all of her sister’s agony away in that moment.

Alex felt her body go numb as she cried letting out all the emotions she felt. She let her body fall into Kara’s grip, the only thing keeping her grounded. She sobbed until she had no more tears left and closed her eyes letting herself drift away.

 

* * *

 

The next time Alex opened her eyes she was in Kara’s bed, in her apartment. She sat herself up on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. She stood up and took a minute to steady herself. Her body was trembling and she felt light-headed. After, a minute of regaining some of her composure, she slowly made her way to the living room.

Kara was sitting on the window sill looking out into the city as she heard Alex walking and stood up, “Oh, hey, Alex.”

Alex simply sat down on the couch and brought her knees up to her chest.

“How, how are you feeling?” Kara asked hesitantly. She knew this wasn’t the best thing to ask given her state, but it was all she could think of.

Alex lightly pinched the bridge of her nose wincing in pain. “My head is pounding. Do you, um, have anything for migraines?” She asked.

“Yeah, of course. I’ll get you some water too.” Kara went to the kitchen to grab the medicine and glass of water.

Alex rested her head back against the couch and closed her eyes. She wished in that moment that she could just go back to sleep and never wake up. She was trying her hardest not to think about what had happened. She wasn’t ready to accept it and felt like she would be.

“Here you go.” Kara held out the pills and water for Alex to take.

Alex lifted her head up, took the pills, and then grabbed the water taking a sip. “Thanks, Kara.” She placed the glass on the coffee table. She grabbed a pillow and placed it on her lap holding it against her chest, she felt a sense of comfort in it. She started kneading away at one of the corners and just stared out into the space in front of her.

Kara looked over and observed Alex. She’d never seen her sister like this. The look in her eyes was blank, emotionless. She chose to bring Alex back to her place knowing that seeing the place Maggie and her had made their home would break her even further and she could tell Alex was trying her hardest not to think about it, perhaps still in denial. She was going to give Alex all the time she needed until she was ready to talk about what had happened.

“You should eat something, I can order some take-out for dinner?” Kara suggested.

Alex blinked at the sound of her sister’s voice as if she had snapped her out a trance. “Thanks Kara, but I’m really not hungry. I think I’m just going to lie back down and sleep off this headache. It’s killing me.” Alex stood up and headed towards the bed, but stopped right beside Kara. She placed her hand on her shoulder and stood there for a moment.

“Thank you. For everything.” She tightened her lips into a small smile and looked at Kara holding back the tears.

“Of course.” Kara giving her the same smile in return.

Alex continued to make her way to the room and laid down on the bed.

Kara could hear the faint sobs coming from her bedroom before Alex finally fell asleep. She crossed her arms gripping her elbows and walked back over to the window and stared out into the city. Tomorrow would be a new day for the both of them and she didn’t know what would happen, but she would be there for Alex every step of the way.

 

* * *

 

Kara was making her way up the stairs to her apartment. She had gotten up early to grab breakfast from Noonan’s. Alex hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday morning and she hoped that with food in front of her she’d at least try to eat. Kara unlocked the door and walked in. She placed the food on the island and walked over to the bedroom to check on Alex, but there was no sign of her anywhere. She wasn’t all that surprised and was positive her sister had headed to the DEO.

She took out her phone and dialed J’onn.

“Kara, is everything okay?” J’onn answered.

“Hey J’onn. Actually, I was hoping you could tell me that?” she asked scratching the top of her head. “I left Alex in my apartment this morning while I went to grab breakfast, but when I came back she was gone. Knowing Alex, I thought the DEO would be the first place she’d go to.”

“I’m sorry Kara, but she’s not here. To my knowledge she hasn’t checked in at all.” J’onn responded with concern about Alex’s whereabouts. He wasn’t sure what she was capable of in her condition.

 _Where would she have gone?_ Kara asked herself trying to think. “Could you please ask Winn to track her down? I just need to know she’s safe.” She was worried about Alex being alone.

“Of course, I’ll let you know as soon as he locates her.” He paused before hanging up, “Alex is the strongest person I know, she’ll be okay.”

“I know she is, and I want to believe that, but…I-I just don’t know J’onn. I’ve never seen her like this before.” Kara sighed into the phone. She wanted to believe that everything would be fine, but she had a gut feeling that Alex would never be the same after this. “Just let me know when you’ve found her please.”

J’onn hung up and made his way over to Winn. “Mr. Schott, it seems Agent Danvers has gone MIA. I need you to use her tracker to locate her position.”

“Oh, uh, yeah of course. Right away.” It only took Winn a few seconds to find Alex. But when he saw the location he felt a wave of sadness come over him. He looked over to J’onn, “She’s at the barn where…

“Thank you.” J’onn gave Winn a nod knowing he didn’t want to say it. None of them did. Alex was like a daughter to him and just like Kara he knew the pain she was feeling. They had suffered losses and he too had grown to care for Maggie. He thought about making his way over himself to try and have a talk with Alex, but decided against it knowing the only person that would be able to get through to her was Kara, so he proceeded to notify her instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I decided to make Chapter 4 as a continuation because I know how much y'all love the angst!


	4. Part 2: I'm right here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned before, this one is a continuation of chapter 3. 
> 
> As always your comment are always welcome!! I truly appreciate everyone who reads this fic!! Thank you for sticking around!

Kara made a soft landing a few feet away from Alex who was standing in front of where the shed had been before the explosion. She wondered whether or not to approach. It had been clear Alex wanted space, but after an hour and an un-replied text she had decided to check on Alex in person. She decided to go for it and walked over to the same spot.

Kara stood next to Alex, who was looking down at what was left of the debris. She too looked down at the burned down area, knowing this was the last place Maggie had been. She couldn’t imagine what Alex was feeling.

Kara choose to break the ice, “J’onn,” she cleared her throat, “he had the whole area thoroughly inspected for any evidence, but -

“I know.” Alex suddenly spoke out, cutting Kara off.

“Oh.” Kara simply responded. She could hear resentment in Alex’s voice and told herself not take it personal, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe it was. She hugged herself and turned to look at her sister.

“Alex, I know you need time and I just want you to know that I’ll be here when you’re ready to talk,” was all Kara could think of to say.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” She said sharply and she knew Kara didn’t deserve it, and even though she was failing, she was trying her best not to unleash her anger on her.

“Alex, I know you’re angry and Maggie didn’t deserve any of this.” Kara said extending her arm out towards the where the barn had been. “But you can’t just bottle up your emotions. You need to let them out, so you can grieve. You’ll get through.” She raised her eyebrows in hope that Alex would snap out of it.

“Kara, look. I don’t need your help. So I would appreciate it, if you just stayed out of my way.” Alex responded still looking down at the empty space in front of her.

Kara wasn’t sure what Alex meant by that, “What do you mean stay out of your way?”

Alex didn’t respond.

“Alex.” Kara was waiting for an answer.

Alex finally turned to face Kara and looked her right in the eyes, “You were right, earlier. Maggie didn’t deserve _any_ of this. So I’m going to make sure Lillian Luthor never hurts anyone else again and the only way to do that is to kill her.”Kara could see the rage in her eyes, “No, no you can’t. This isn’t you Alex. This isn’t how we do things.”

Alex couldn’t hold back her anger anymore and she couldn’t stop herself, “No, this isn’t how _you_ do things. We tried doing things _your_ way and Lillian got away. Yesterday, we did things _your_ way and look at where we are now. I am **done** doing things _your_ way.”

Kara’s heart sunk at Alex’s words and she was looking down, not wanting to look at Alex as she said them. She did feel guilty in a sense, not being able to save Maggie and she knew it wasn’t her fault, but hearing the words come out of Alex’s mouth made it clear that she was to blame for what happened. With tears in her eyes she looked back up to face her sister. She saw Alex glaring at her and it felt like heat vision would hurt a lot less than this right now.

“I can’t let you do this Alex.” Kara said crossing her arms.

“This isn’t a choice, Kara. I _have_ to do this.” Alex fought back.

Kara could see a slight glimmer in Alex’s eyes. She knew Alex was fighting back the tears, and for a split second she could also see the hurt and pain she was feeling. But before she could say anything Alex started walking away.

“Alex, wait.” Kara called after her.

But Alex just kept walking and ignored her, so she sped in front her to stop her.

Alex stopped in her tracks, putting a hand on her waist, looked away from her sister, and let out an annoyed sigh. “Get out of the way Kara.”

“You’re wrong, you don’t have to do this. You’re better than this.” Kara was going to remain firm.

“You don’t understand Kara, I need to do this!” Alex raised her voice. “This isn’t a debate.”

“Killing Lillian won’t make the pain go away. It won’t bring Maggie back and it won’t fill the hole in your heart. Believe me I know.” Kara was stared at her sister.

“You have no idea how I feel or what I’ve lost.” Alex’s voice was shaking.

“Maybe you’re right, but you need time to process this. You’re letting your anger and emotions get in the way of your judgment.” Kara spoke softly trying not to aggravate Alex further.

“You don’t get it Kara!” Alex yelled. “Maggie isn’t someone I’ll just eventually get over. She was it for me. She was _the one_. There is no moving on, Kara. I lost the love of my life because…” Alex couldn’t keep holding the tears back and she let out a sob. “She died because I wasn’t there when she needed me the most.” She let out another sob and tried to breathe.

“You weren’t there because of me.” Kara was looking down. Even though she knew she shouldn’t blame herself, she couldn’t help feel guilty for not saving Maggie.

“No, no it wasn’t your fault.” Alex’s tone was serious. “Kara, I don’t blame you for what happened. It’s my fault. Which is why I need you to let me fix this.”

Kara could tell Alex was being sincere about what she said. “Alex, this wasn’t our fault. There was nothing you could do. Maggie made her choices.”

“No, she-she tried getting ahold of me. If I would’ve just-

“I’m so sorry Alex.” Kara tried to comfort her and took a step toward her.

Alex took a step back and held a hand up stopping Kara. “Please don’t, I’m not ready yet. I just need you to let me do this.”

“I get it, believe me, I do. But I’m not going to let you become one of them. Which is exactly what who'll be if you go through with this.” Kara was not going giving up.

“Jesus Kara! I don’t need saving!” Alex turned around to not face Kara and placed her hands her hips. 

Kara knew she had one shot left to change her sister’s mind. She reached down and grabbed a small object from one of her boots. She got closer to Alex. “It’s clear that I won’t be able to change your mind. So I’m not going to try and convince you anymore, but maybe Maggie can.”

This made Alex turn around and look at Kara, she had no idea what she was referring to. She saw Kara holding a shiny object in her hand. It was Maggie’s NCPD badge. Alex felt all her anger vanish in that moment and the tears started trickling down her cheeks again.

“Do you know what this stands for?” Kara asked. “This is what Maggie stood for, what she believed in.” Kara also had tears in her eyes. “If you kill Lillian, you’ll be going against everything she fought day in and day out to protect. That includes you, Alex. If you truly love her, then I know you’ll make the right decision.” She held out the badge for Alex to take.

Alex didn’t say a word and took the badge.

“You’re not alone Alex. I’m here for you, always.” With that Kara turned around and took off in to the sky.

Alex held the badge with both hands and stared at it fondly. A warm feeling took over all the grief and pain she felt as she remembered the first day she met Maggie. She chuckled internally at the memory. Maggie was her light, when things went south she always knew how to comfort her and make things better. “Always the optimist, huh babe?” Alex asked out loud and smiled. Even though Maggie was gone holding the badge almost provided the same kind of comfort.

All of a sudden, she looked up and realized something. She had been too consumed by the pain and anger she was feeling that she never stopped to think clearly. She thought, _what if?_ Alex tried to bury this revelation deep, deep down before she regretted it. But it was too late and the seed hand been planted. She looked back down at the object in her hand. What if Maggie was still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did y'all think?? Any predictions?? Chapter 5 is going to be packed with action, so you won't want to miss it!


	5. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing all the photos from Chyler and Flo reuniting, I had a wave of emotions hit me. I remembered what it felt like to watch Sanvers blossom on the screen and how much I miss them. It gave me the push to keep writing this story. I will do my best to update it within a reasonable timeframe and not keep you waiting an eternity this time. Thank you to all of you who continued follow this story <3

“Alex, I’m home!” Maggie yelled out as she opened the door to their apartment.

She took out the key from the lock, closing the door and looked around the common areas when there was no response.

“Alex?” she called out again walking towards the bedroom.

There was Alex, sitting on the floor on the side of their bed. She had one leg stretched and the other bent up resting her arm on it while holding a glass of bourbon. In her other hand, she held a picture frame.

“Alex, what’s wrong?” Maggie got closer, kneeling down beside her. 

The picture was Alex’s favorite memory of them captured on camera, a gift from James. It was taken on Maggie's birthday. Everyone had been there, even Lena (per Kara's request, of course). Kara had decorated the entire apartment and bought a Tiramisu cake. Maggie was in heaven! During the night, Kara somehow convinced Maggie to take a bite of the cake. She should’ve known better, but how could she resist the infamous Kara Danvers’ pout? After making sure they were all at least a good 5 feet away she went for it. As soon as she took the bite she found half her face covered in Tiramisu. Only it hadn’t been Kara who pushed her face into the cake, it was Alex! Maggie chased her around the living room and managed to corner her.

“Danvers, you traitor!” Maggie yelled grabbing Alex by the face and planted soft kisses all over her face getting cake everywhere. All they could do was laugh while in each other’s arms.

It had been Alex's favorite moment captured in a photograph. She had never seen Maggie so happy as that night. Radiating with happiness surrounded by so much love…and cake. 

Alex made a sniffling noise and Maggie was brought back to the present. She went to grab Alex`s forearm, but her hand went right through Alex. She tried touching her again and the same thing happened. _What the hell?_ Maggie was baffled, she didn’t know what was going on. She noticed the puffy eyes and blank stare in Alex’s eyes. It crushed Maggie’s heart to see her fiancé like this. 

“Do you remember what you said to me that night?” Alex spoke out, breaking the silence and startling Maggie. _Could Alex still see her even though she couldn’t touch her?_

“You said that no matter what happened, we would always come back to each other.” Alex let out a choked sob and Maggie could tell she was fighting back the tears. 

She didn’t think Alex could hear her, but she was still willing to respond, “Of cour-“

“You lied! You left and you’re never coming back!” Alex abruptly cut Maggie off, yelling into the picture and threw it against the wall sending shattered pieces of glass everywhere. 

Maggie froze. All she could do was stare at the wall with a dent in it now.

Alex suddenly stood up breaking Maggie’s stoic posture. She could see Alex had a lot more than a glass to drink as she stumbled to gain her balance. Making it to the closet and grabbing a jacket. She picked up the picture shaking off any debris on it and looked at it once more. 

“You could’ve waited for me, ya know? But instead you went out to that barn alone.” Her voice trembled. She closed her eyes and the tears she had been trying to hold back earlier trickled down her cheeks. 

“Alex, _I tried_. I called you, but you didn’t answer. There was no time and the bombs had to be disarmed.” Maggie explained, her body was shaking.

She had never seen Alex so…so broken. She walked over to Alex and tried to grab hold of her but it was useless. Maggie was starting to feel anxious. _Why was this happening?_ She was completely invisible. 

Alex turned to face the bed and paused for a moment. “Don’t worry Mags.” She grabbed her drink from where she had set it down while putting on her jacket and finished every last drop.

“I’m going to fix this.” She placed the photograph next to a newspaper on the bed. 

Maggie hadn’t noticed anything on the bed when she first walked in. She took a look at it and she immediately felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. 

A headshot of her in full uniform was on the front page. The headline, ‘National City Mourns a Hero.’ Maggie quickly turned towards Alex, but she was gone.

“Alex, wait!” she ran out into the hallway after her. But all she saw was the door slam shut. “Alex, I came back! I’m right here!” she yelled after her. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. 

“Alex, don’t do this! I'm alive!” she yelled as loud as she could. Tears were pouring out of her eyes. She felt weak and her knees buckled. Using the door as support she let her body slide down until she was on the ground. She was sobbing uncontrollably. With her forehead against the door she called out Alex’s name one more time,

“A-Alex.”

* * *

 

  
“Time to wake up detective!” A loud voice startled Maggie and her eyes flew open.

It took her a moment to register what was happening. Her entire body felt sore. _It was a dream._ The last thing she remembered was being knocked unconscious by the guard who now stood beside her.

“Enjoy your nap?” he asked taking a chair and placing it directly in front of Maggie.

“What’s the matter? Don’t tell me I broke your jaw? I didn’t even hit yah that hard.” He spoke sarcastically almost puffing out his chest as if that was something to be proud of.

Maggie slowly rotated her neck in a circle to try and get rid of the stiffness. She refused to respond, but not because her jaw was broken. She was trying to regain her composer. She didn’t think she was capable of dreaming in these conditions. Her dream with Alex seemed all too real. _What if it was? What if Alex really thought she was dead? What if Alex was truly broken like in her dream?_ Maggie closed her eyes and took several deep breathes. She needed to clear her head. She couldn’t allow herself to lose hope. It was the only thing giving her the strength to hold on. Maggie heard footsteps approaching, so she took one last deep breath, opened her eyes and straightened herself up not wanting to show any sign of weakness. 

Lillian Luthor walked up and sat in the same chair the guard had setup. “Do you know how long you've been here Miss Sawyer?” 

Maggie had tried and failed to keep track of time. She had been tied to the same chair and kept inside the same empty room whose only light source was the one above her head. It seemed like an eternity to her, but her best guess was at least 72 hours. 

“You know what? I have no idea. I guess it’s true what they say, time flies when you’re having fun.” Maggie replied trying to be witty.

Lillian smirked. “Hmph. I must say, I was a bit disappointed it was you who had been trapped in that shed.” She relaxed herself leaning back into the chair and crossed her legs. 

“I was hoping it would be someone closer to Supergirl like her sister Agent Danvers or Director Shaw. In all honesty, I didn’t even consider you a player in this game. However, it seems I’ve greatly underestimated you.” She looked Maggie over in observation. 

“After getting to know you these past few days, I’m surprised how resilient you’ve been. I thought for sure the water tank would’ve done the trick. You know, after that traumatic experience with Agent Danvers and all.” She shrugged letting both hands rest on her lap.

Maggie looked away, clenching her fists tight in anger.

After a moment of silence. Lillian leaned in closer to Maggie. “How much longer do you think you can keep this up detective?” Her tone was stern. 

“As long as I need to.” Maggie responded with the same sternness. 

Lillian responded with a sinister smile. “I have something _very_ special in store for you. If you think being tortured and isolated has been fun, then you’ll love what’s next.” And with that she stood up to leave. 

“You’re wasting your time Luthor!” Maggie yelled out in frustration. “I'll _never_ break.”

Lillian stopped and looked back in Maggie's direction. “I'm counting on it.” Her voice was cold. “Get her ready.” She instructed the guard and continued to walk out of the room.

Maggie had to make a decision. She could wait it out a little longer or make a run for it here and now. She tried to escape the same day she arrived and got a beating in return, which she was still recovering from. After that, came the water tank. Lillian had tortured her by submerging her in water again and again. She had blacked out and awoke tied up to the same chair she was on now. Maggie didn’t know what Lillian had up her sleeve, but she wasn’t going to wait and find out either. She had to get back to Alex. That was her priority. The guard began to remove the ropes from her feet and wrists, she instantly felt a stinging pain. She’d have to push through the pain in her body if she was going to make it out of here. 

“Come on, let’s go.” The guard signaled to the door and pointed his AR rifle at Maggie. 

As Maggie stood up, she winced, “Aah.” And fell to the ground on her side. 

“Get up!” the guard aggressively continued to point his rifle at her. 

“I can’t. My legs are too weak.” Maggie shot back. She faked an attempt to get up using her arms, only to position herself for the next move. 

The guard was getting impatient, “Get up right now, or I’ll _drag_ you.” 

Maggie didn’t move a muscle. The guard slung his rifle to the side of his body and just as he walked over to Maggie, she quickly turned over and kicked the guard’s knee inward. He yelled out in pain and collapsed to the floor. Maggie get ups and grabs the rope, wraps it around the guard's neck using it to subdue the guard unconscious. She ties him up and rips off one of his sleeves to tie around his mouth. She takes the rifle, counts her ammo, and grabs his keycard. _This should be enough._

She cautiously opens the door and stealthily makes her way down the corridor. She didn’t exactly have a blue print of this place, so she would have to rely on her instincts. She was approaching an intersection and waited. Nothing. She decided to proceed to the right and saw some double doors ahead. She used the keycard and positioned herself to take out anyone on the other side. No one. _Hopefully my luck doesn’t run out._

She kept moving and had only encountered one other guard she easily knocked out from behind. She had to find a way out fast. Time was not on her side and by now they’d surely discovered the guard she left tied up. She picked up her pace while still being careful not to get caught. Maggie finally saw an opening that led to what seemed like a garage. She could hear voices and a soft pounding as she approached. She hid behind some containers and looked around. She counted 3 guards all spread out and a fourth standing in front of a large metal chamber where the pounding was coming from. The chamber was clearly built to restrain whatever or whoever was inside. There were a few cargo trucks outside the facility and some kind of high tech plane. She regret not ever asking Alex to teach her how to fly ones of those things. 

Just as she was about to make a move a loud siren went off. Fuck. Her time was up. She hid back behind the containers and could hear the guards yelling to cover the only exit. Maggie was going to have to take out the guards somehow. She managed to pick up a few accessories from an armory she passed by on her way out. Some grenades and body armor. She could feel the adrenaline coursing through her body. _Now or never Sawyer._

Everything happened in a matter of seconds. She grabbed a grenade in one hand and the rifle with the other. She came out firing at the guards while sprinting towards the chamber she would use as cover. Just before she took cover, she threw the grenade in the direction of the guards. The shooting had stopped. _Nice_. The pounding had also stopped with the explosion of the grenade. She couldn’t help but think that there might just be some helpless alien or human behind that metal door. She couldn’t take the chance to find out. She headed towards the exit but she was stopped by the voices coming from the chamber.

Maggie could hear the desperation in their voices. "Help! Please help us! Help us please!"

Maggie shook her head in an effort to brush them off and kept walking. The pounding was louder than before. She bit her lip and told herself to keep walking. But she couldn’t. Her instincts wouldn’t let her. Maggie wanted to believe nothing good would come out of her freeing whoever was locked up. But she knew better. Not knowing whether she could’ve saved those people or not? It would haunt her. She couldn’t just leave. Even if meant possibly giving up her one chance to get back to Alex. _Dammit Sawyer._ She turned around and ran back to the door of the chamber.

“How do I open the door?” she asked the voices inside.

A man’s voice came from behind the door, “There’s a keypad on the left, I have the code to open the door.” 

Maggie pondered a moment. _Where have I heard that voice before? And why would he have the code to unlock the chamber? She started to second guess the whole thing._

“Are you still there? The man questioned. 

“Ye-yeah.” Maggie answered hesitantly. “What’s the code?”

“44679821.” His voice was louder, he must have moved closer to the door. 

Maggie still couldn't figure out why his voice was so familiar. She entered the code and the door started making noises as it unlocked. She grabbed the latch and pulled on it, the door was extremely heavy, but she still managed to get it open.

She could hear several footsteps and when she came around from behind the door, she couldn’t believe who she saw. Jeramiah Danvers. 

“Maggie, what are you doing here?” he asked grabbing her by the shoulders. 

“I-Lillian kidnapped me a couple days ago.” Maggie responded, still a bit shocked.

“Well-

Maggie pushed Jeramiah to the side and opened fire behind him before her could finish. Jeramiah turned around and saw her shooting at Cadmus guards. Everyone was out of the chamber by now taking cover.

“Get everyone on the plane! I’ll cover you!” Maggie yelled pointing towards the plane. She knew Jeramiah would know how to fly it. 

She saw more Cadmus guards running in their direction. _Shit_. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Making a decision.

“Jeramiah, I need a favor!” She yelled over the engine of the plane. “I need you tell Alex that, that I’ll find my way back to her!” 

Jeramiah took his attention off the console he was looking at to look at Maggie. She gave him a reassuring smile and jumped back down onto the ground. 

He started shaking his head, “No, no, no, Maggie!” he started to get up and saw Maggie open fire on a group of Cadmus guards.

He was at a loss. He couldn’t leave her behind. But he also couldn’t stay. He was now Maggie’s lifeline. Taking hold of the controls and lifted the plane off the ground and took off. 

Maggie had run out of ammo and she grabbed the last grenade launching it towards the guards. She ducked glancing back to see the plane take off. _I’m so sorry, Alex._ She suddenly felt a sharp pain as she was thrown back from the impact of a bullet hitting her body armor. She groaned and tried to stand up when 2 guards grabbed her by the arms lifting her. Lillian was standing by the entrance and signaled them to follow her.  
Maggie was escorted into a room that was very well lit with several monitors. She was thrown onto a gurney and strapped down from head to toe. 

“What is this?” she asked aloud not being able to move her head. 

“Not to worry Miss Sawyer. After this, you’ll no longer find the need to run away.” Lillian was putting on surgical gloves.

“See, you turned out to be the perfect candidate for project, HALO.” She walked over and leaned into Maggie.

“This specific project requires someone with the ability to push their limits until their body can no longer take the force. The tricky part, is being able to recover afterwards. We’ve had a few test subjects and they all failed during the final stages. There’s only a handful of people who are truly strong enough to resist against all odds. And I believe you are one of those people detective. Always fighting, never giving up. You should be proud.” Lillian took an oxygen mask from one of the stands and placed it on Maggie.

“You won’t get away with this, Lillian.” Maggie could start feeling the effects of anesthesia. 

“Whatever your plan is, it won’t work.” Her eyelids were getting heavier. 

“You'll never win.” Maggie blinked a few times, her vision getting blurry. 

She didn’t want to give up, but if she was being honest, this felt a lot like defeat. Maggie closed her eyes and her thoughts started drifting to Alex Danvers. The love of her life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully it was a long one for ya! Let me know what you think! Already started on the next chapter so I hope to update it soon ; ]


	6. Follow Your Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your amazing comments! I'm so happy y'all liked the new chapter! Please keep leaving comments and let me know what your thoughts are :]

_One_ month.

Alex was standing outside on the DEO balcony. She hugged herself lost in thought.

It had been _one_ month since the Cadmus incident.

_One_ month…without Maggie.

She had been working long hours at the DEO in an effort to find something, _anything_ , on Cadmus. Everyone had been extremely supportive helping anyway they could. Especially, Kara.

Alex let out a sigh as she looked out into the city. The sun beginning to set. Taking a few steps forward, she rested her elbows on the ledge. She held her left hand fiddling with her engagement ring. She closed her eyes. Alex was never the religious type, but if there was truly something or someone out there of higher power she hoped they were listening to her.

_I just need a sign_ , she begged.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. With each passing day, Alex felt like she was losing herself. She’d make efforts to go out and spend time with her friends, her family. After everything they had done the last thing she wanted to do was shut them out. But she felt empty. She needed a sign that this feeling, the one that wouldn’t let her move on, was real. That it wasn’t just her denial keeping her from accepting...

She shook her head, not able to finish the thought.

_She needed a sign._ Mostly because today, today felt like she lost part of the hope she had been holding onto. They had finally located another one of Cadmus’ hideouts. And although they were successful on shutting them down, she wasn’t any closer to finding Maggie. _And what if there wasn’t anything to find._ Alex shook her head to get rid of the dark thoughts creeping in.

“Ugghh.” Alex groaned. She ran a hand through her hair and rubbed her neck.

“Hey Alex.” Kara’s voice came from behind her.

“Oh, hey Kara.” Alex turned around to face her. “Everything, okay?”

“Yeah, I-um just wanted to see if you needed anything. Winn told me about today.” Kara looked down fidgeting with her fingers.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Alex sighed, turning back to face the city.

Kara walked up next to Alex placing her hands out on the ledge. They both stood in silence for a moment. Kara knew Alex was struggling. She tried to hide it, but Kara could always look right through her.

“How are you _really_ feeling?” Kara asked as softly as she could. She knew all Alex needed was a little push.

Alex let out a small chuckle, knowing all too well what Kara was doing. “Today’s been hard. I-I don’t know what to think anymore.” She said with a sigh.

Kara frowned. She hated the internal fight brewing in Alex. She wished there was someway to make this easier on her sister.

“Alex, I know how hard this is on you a-and there’s nothing I can say to make things better.” Kara was trying to find the right words, unsure if there were any.

“I just, you-you’ve always been a logical person.” She sighed. “That right now, you’re questioning yourself.”

Alex didn’t know if she could have this conversion right now, so she tried to interrupt her sister, “Kara, you don't have-

“No, I need to say this.” Kara stopped Alex, gently putting a hand up. “You’re the bravest person I know.” She finally said. She turned to Alex and pulled her in for a hug. “But it's okay to be afraid too.” Kara tightened her hold on Alex, “Just don’t let that keep you from following your heart.”

Alex hugged Kara back. She tucked her head into Kara`s neck and let her shoulders drop. She really needed to hear that. Alex didn't know how to explain it, but this feeling of uncertainty was stronger than she could bare. Something inside of her wouldn’t let her believe Maggie was gone. It tugged at her in a way that she just couldn’t let go of Maggie. _Not yet._

Alex gave Kara a squeeze before pulling away from her. “Thanks, Kara. For- for everything.” She said giving her a small smile. Clearing her throat, Alex looked to the side, “I was thinking about going home tonight.”

“Are you sure? I could go with you.” Kara offered.

“I appreciate it, but this is something I need to do alone.” Alex grimaced a little, not wanting to hurt Kara's feelings.

Kara put a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “I understand.” Kara knew she wasn’t being pushed away. “But if you need anything at all, you call me. At any time.”

“I'll be okay.” Alex responded giving Kara a reassuring smile. She hadn’t been back to the apartment since Maggie disappeared. She didn’t want to go back without Maggie either, but this was something she had to do.

* * *

 

Alex slowly walked up to door of their apartment. She put the key in the lock and paused taking a deep breath. Alex turned the key and opened the door stepping inside with her head down. Keeping her sight on the door as she closed it and taking another deep breath before turning around to look at the space in front of her.

The entire apartment was filled with memories that would last a lifetime. It was as if all those moments spent with Maggie in this apartment came flooding back to her all at once. From the first day, to the last. Alex felt her eyes beginning to sting as the tears began to form. She wasn’t going to fight them anymore. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

Alex reached out in front of her to touch the bonsai tree on the coffee table. From the looks of it Kara had been taking care of them when she’d stop by to check in on the place. Alex smiled widely as she lost herself in a memory...

> _It was their first night in the apartment. Maggie was wearing an oversized shirt and a pair of fuzzy socks. She was sliding around from place to place decorating the apartment with her bonsai trees._
> 
> _“How many plants do you have?” Alex laughed as she observed Maggie._
> 
> _Maggie frowned, raising an eyebrow, placing one of them on the entry table. “Don’t act so surprised, Danvers.”_
> 
> _She walked to grab the last tree from the kitchen countertop and gracefully slid over to the living room. She placed the tree on the coffee table, ”There last one.” She looked over at Alex and grinned flashing her dimples. She sat down on the couch finally able to relax._
> 
> _Alex chuckled shaking her head. Maggie knew her dimples were lethal. She walked over and joined her fiancé on the couch giving her a kiss on the cheek. “I'm not going to have to worry about you slipping and falling, am I?”_
> 
> _Maggie tilted her head, “Hmm, maybe.” She grinned._
> 
> _“Well, don’t come running to me when you do.” Alex said laying down resting her head on Maggie’s lap._
> 
> _“It’s called having fun, Danvers.” Maggie responded._
> 
> _Alex scoffed. “Riiight.”_
> 
> _She swore, Maggie was like a kid sometimes. She would never say it out loud, but she secretly loved this part of Maggie the most. Sure, she was calm, cool, and collected in front of everyone else. But together, they could be themselves without any judgment. And that made Alex happy more than anything._
> 
> _“This one is my favorite.” Maggie said pointing at the bonsai tree on the coffee table._
> 
> _“Oh, why is that?” Alex questioned, glancing at the bonsai tree. “They all kinda look the same.”_
> 
> _“It’s the one you gave me on our first Valentine’s together.” Maggie replied smiling fondly at Alex._
> 
> _“The firsts of many, I hope.” Alex smiled back, she took Maggie’s hand and interlaced their fingers._
> 
> _Maggie gently caressed Alex’s face and bent down to place a soft kiss on her lips. “Yeah, the firsts of many.” She repeated._
> 
> _Alex closed her eyes as Maggie stroked her hair._

Alex let out a sigh and wiped the tears away with her hands. She cleared her throat and stood up. Making her way down a hallway that led to the master bedroom she felt her chest tightening. She grabbed the door handle and took a deep breath before opening the door. Alex slowly made her way inside and looked around until her eyes landed on the dresser.

She walked over to pick it up and sat on the edge of the bed. It was a picture of the both of them taken on Maggie’s birthday. She traced Maggie’s face covered in cake and Alex let out a choked laugh. It was her favorite photo of them. That night had meant the world to Maggie, she was so _happy_. Alex put a hand over her mouth in an effort to conceal her sorrow. But all the aching pain she had been trying to keep at bay overpowered her. She burst into tears, sobbing. Holding the picture frame to her chest tightly as tears streamed down her face. Alex cried, shedding tear, after tear until the sobbing slowly turned into quiet whimpering and the tears subsided as she drifted off to sleep.

Alex open led her eyes, was shivering. She blinked a few times before her vision cleared up. She groaned and forced herself to sit up, brushing her hair out of her face with a hand. She was used to crying herself to sleep most nights. But it was the first time she actually felt relieved. All the anger, all the sadness, all the feelings she had bottled up in the past month weighed less now. She checked the time and it was only midnight.

Alex sniffled, rubbing her nose, as she stood and lazily undressed herself. Opening one of the drawers from the dresser to grab some pajamas, she pulled out one of Maggie’s NCPD shirts and put it on, then crawled into bed under the covers. She lay there staring at the ceiling. Tonight was important, being alone allowed her to truly grieve for the first time.

She turned on her side and grabbed the picture frame. Her heart ached every night knowing Maggie wouldn’t be there when she woke up.

Alex remembered what Kara said to her earlier that day. _F_ _ollow your heart._

She wiped a tear away, “I don’t know how or-or when, but I’m going to find you.” She cleared her throat, her voice was hoarse. “Just-just hang on, okay?”

Alex kissed the tip of her index finger, then touched Maggie’s cheek with the same finger. “I love you, Mags.” Hugging the picture frame against her chest once again, she closed her eyes.

Tomorrow would be a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah! Not gonna lie, I felt really bad for Alex with all this angst! And I'm sorry, but it's not over yet...but maybe she'll catch a break next chapter...or maybe not...TBD my friends!


	7. Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my apologies if the story might feel like its dragged out a bit! This chapter is just to get us one step closer to Sanver reunion!

_Follow your heart._

The words echoed in Kara’s head like a mantra. That’s what she had told Alex earlier. To follow her heart. She couldn’t help feel like a hypocrite, knowing that she’d never have the courage to do so herself. Kara let out a sigh and curled up on her couch hugging a pillow. Staring blankly at the TV screen not paying any attention to it while she moped.

Kara perked up as she heard footsteps and then a knock on her door. _It must be Alex._ Immediately she stood up and rushed to open it without using her x-ray vision.

“Ale-“

Kara froze. 

“Jeremiah?” Kara was shocked. She couldn’t believe it was him. Without thinking she pulled him in with a hug.

“I’m so sorry, Kara.” He hugged her back. She was warm and soft, as always. He didn’t deserve her kindness. Not after what he did.

“It’s okay.” Kara said softly, pulling away. She led him inside and closed the door.

Kara hugged herself rubbing her arms, unsure of what to say or what to feel. It all seemed so surreal.

“You must have a lot of questions. I know you’re angry with me and I don’t deserve your forgiveness. But you have to know I never meant for any of this.”

“I’m not angry. Believe it or not, I understand why you did it.” Kara gave him a small smile.

“I wish I could take it back.”

As much as Kara wanted to, she couldn’t completely trust him. Not yet, at least. “How-um, why did you come back? I mean, I’m glad you’re back, but why now?”

“May, I?” Jeremiah gestured towards the couch.

“Of course.” Kara shook her head and took her own seat across from him, bringing her knees to her chest.

“I wanted to come back, I-I tried to. But Lillian, she found me and locked me up.” Jeremiah’s voice was sincere and full of regret.

“I never should have let her control me.” He met Kara’s eyes with the same brooding look Alex gets.

“Hmph.” Kara looked up towards the ceiling with her mouth half open. Lillian. _Of course._

She got up from her chair and started pacing. “That woman. She-uuggh-she has no limits!” Kara said throwing up her hands.

Jeremiah knew there was more to her to anger than what Lillian did to him, “Kara-

“You have no idea the pain she’s caused this family. _My family_.” Kara exclaimed, her thoughts went to Maggie.

“Maybe, maybe Alex was right. I’ve tried doing things my way and it’s gotten us nowhere. It-it’s only hurt the people I care about.” Her voice trembled and she could feel the ache in her chest.

Kara was on the verge of breaking down when she realized that there still might be something she could do. “Wait. Jeremiah, how did you escape? Do you know where Lillian is, can you take me there?”

Jeremiah cleared his throat, “That’s...actually what I came to talk to you about.” He stood up and gently grabbed Kara by her hands.

“Kara…someone helped me.” He hesitated.

“Who?” Kara asked, a krinkle forming between her brows.

“It was Maggie.”

“Wha-what?” Kara said in disbelief. Her eyes flittering. “Maggie? You saw Maggie?” Her hearted started racing.

Kara released her hands from Jeremiah’s and turned away towards her window facing the city. She put a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes. There could only be one reason why she wasn’t with him. Why he hesitated. She swallowed the knot in her throat and managed to speak up, “Is she alive?”

Jeremiah hung his head with his hand on his hip. “I don’t know, Kara.”

Kara felt like she could breath again. She turned to look at Jeremiah, “What do you mean, what happened?”

Jeremiah explained everything to Kara. From how he ended up captured by Lillian, to the way Maggie sacrificed herself so a group of aliens and he could escape.

“I went back to the bunker right after, but it was completely deserted.”

Kara observed Jeremiah closely as he revealed everything to her. Examining him for any signs of deceit. After all, he did betray them once. Who’s to say he wouldn’t do it again. But this time Kara could tell he was saying the truth. She saw the guilt on his face for leaving Maggie behind.

Kara sat slumped on the couch next to Jeremiah. Not knowing what to think of it all.

“How is she, Alex?” Jeremiah asked tentatively.

“She’s...managing.” Was all Kara could say. “I don’t know how I’m going to tell her all of this.”

“Maybe we don’t have to.” Jeremiah expressed.

Kara scoffed, “Are you _serious_ , right now? Jeremiah, we can’t keep something like this from her!”

“Kara, I’m just trying to protect her.”

“Yeah, because that worked out so well the first time, didn’t it?” Kara blurted out and she instantly felt bad for saying it.

Jeremiah stood up, looking away.

“I shouldn’t have-

“No, it’s fine. I deserve it. You’re right.” Jeremiah turned back around to look at Kara. “I know what I did was wrong and I have no excuse for it.”

“I have to tell her.” Kara repeated.

“Kara, think about this. There’s no point in telling her. We don’t know where Maggie is, or if she’s even alive. Nothing has changed.”

He wasn’t wrong. They were still at square one.

“It doesn’t matter. It might not mean something to you, but to Alex it’ll mean EVERYTHING.”

“Okay.” He agreed. “If you think it’s what best for her, then you should tell her.”

“Good.” Kara was surprised he didn’t fight her on it any further.

Her smiled at her, “You know her better than anyone, that's why I came to you first.”

Eventually, Jeremiah left and Kara told him she would call him after she spoke to Alex.  
_____________________________ 

Alex woke up early just as the sun was rising. She forced herself out of bed and made some coffee. Taking a cup and walking out to the balcony of the apartment. The balcony had been a necessity, for Kara’s sake of course. There was a light breeze and Alex caught herself smiling. She didn't know why, but today felt…different. Not wanting to dwell on it she headed back inside to get ready for work.

“Oh, hey Kara. You’re here early.” Alex greeted her sister who was standing by the command center.

“Alex, hi! Uh-yeah, just wanted to check in on things.” Kara grinned. “How, are you feeling?” she asked quickly not wanting Alex to pick up on her nervousness.

“I’m better.” Alex replied. “Going back home, it helped.” She took a seat and started typing away on one of the computer's.

“That’s great.” She could tell there was something different about Alex. There was a lightness to her that she hadn’t seen in a long time.

Kara started to panic. She had to tell Alex about Jeremiah’s visit last night, but now she wasn’t sure how to bring it up.

“Um, Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“I need to talk to you.”

The tone in Kara's voice caused Alex to turn around almost immediately. “What is it?”

Kara opened her mouth, but Winn came barging in, catching them off guard. “Alex, there’s something you need to see.”

“Can it wait?” Alex looked to Kara.

“Yeah, of course.” She nodded.

“What is it?” Alex turned her attention towards Winn.

“There’s been an attack on one of the alien refugee centers. It’s Lillian Luthor.”

“I’m on it.” Kara turned about to take off.

“Supergirl, wait! I’m going with you. Winn, tell J'onn to get a special forces team ready and meet us there ASAP.” Alex instructed.

“Alex, are you sure? Maybe you should sit this one out.” Kara asked.

“This is not a debate, Kara. Now let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Thanks for hanging in the y'all! Chapter 8 will be posted on Monday, so you won't have to wait too long. Alex and Maggie will finally be face to face!


	8. Phoenix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry everyone! I had to edit the chapter as someone very kindly pointed out there was a chunk missing.

Kara dropped Alex off at the back entrance of the building and she got to work taking down the Cadmus soldiers. She made her way into the building following Kara’s path of unconscious bodies left behind. They were able to locate the main floor and found a group of aliens who were being herded by a handful of Cadmus soldiers. Alex and Kara took them down one by one.

“J'onn, where’s our backup?” Kara spoke through the comms.

“They should be there in less than 5 minutes.” 

“We need them to get here _now_. There’s 2 dozen soldiers if not more headed our way. We need to get these people out of here. Alex, stay here with them, I’ll hold them off as long as I can.” 

Alex nodded and instructed everyone to take cover as best they could. She made a stand halfway between the double doors and the group of aliens. 

Before Alex could react there was an explosion right above her making a wide hole in the ceiling. The impact sent her flying backwards into the air. She got on her feet and pointed her alien gun at the point of impact not able to see past the cloud of dust. 

Alex saw what appeared to be a black figure with a red glow, descend from the rooftop. As the dust settled, Alex made out the body of a woman in a fitted black leather suit, a vest, revealing her tan toned arms and pants. She had red glowing lines that wrapped from her back all the way to the front on each side of her shoulders, meeting at the center of her--just as equally, red glowing, belt. Which Alex noticed, had a gun holstered on each side. The woman had dark hair pulled back in a ponytail and her eyes were covered by a black eyepiece with a bright red light in a straight horizontal line in the center. Completing the outfit with thick black and red cuffs around her wrists. 

_Where do these people come from?_

The woman smirked at Alex and started walking towards her. Here we go. 

“Not another step!” Alex warned.

Just as she anticipated, the woman didn't stop and Alex opened fired. The woman quickly crossed her arms in front of her shielding herself from the blast. _Shit_. 

“My turn.” In a single swift motion, the woman un-holstered her gun and fired off a shot at Alex. 

As if on cue Kara sped in front of Alex, absorbing the red blast knocking her off her feet. 

“ _That_ was unexpected.” Kara said shaking it off and stood right back up. 

“Kara, watch out!” Alex yelled out.

The woman was right in front of Kara, swinging her fist towards her, but Kara’s reflexes were fast enough to catch her punch. The woman took advantage of Kara’s surprised expression, landing an uppercut. Kara fell to the ground and touched the edge of her mouth. There was blood on her fingers. 

“That’s impossible.” Kara was completely baffled.

“Looks like you're not as strong as you think, Supergirl.” The woman was about drop kick her when Alex fired another shot and this time she wasn’t so lucky this time, unable to dodge it. 

While the woman regained her footing, Alex sprinted to Kara helping her up. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I’ve got this.” Kara pushed Alex off and took off after the woman. 

Kara and the woman broke out in hand to hand combat. 

“Agent Danvers, we have a problem.” J’onn’s voice came through. “There’s a blockade outside the building. Our team can’t get in. 

Alex turned her attention towards Kara, who didn't look too good. She was losing. 

Right before the woman could land another punch. Alex shot at her, but the woman was able to dodge out of the way, only this time she reacted using both of her guns firing back at Alex who took cover. 

“J’onn, Supergirl is down!” 

A moment later, the shooting stopped. 

Alex came out of cover, aiming, ready to shoot when she was met by the barrel of a gun. 

“Lower your weapon and kick it the side.” The woman’s voice was clearly disguised.

Alex did as she was told and stood back up to face the woman in front of her. 

“How about we settle this in a good old fashioned fist fight?” She needed to stall.

“What makes you think you’re any match? I mean, I did just take out Supergirl, in case you haven’t noticed.” The woman smiled…flashing a set of dimples.

Alex’s face went pale. Those weren’t just any dimples. They were Maggie Sawyer's unmistakable dimples.

“That’s enough, Phoenix.”

Alex looked past “Phoenix’s” shoulder and saw Lillian Luthor walk into the room. Accompanied by the real Hank Henshaw. She instantly felt her entire body fill with rage. 

“Why do you always ruin the fun, Luthor?” Phoenix addressed her. 

“Hello, Agent Danvers.” Lillian said with a cynical smile.

“How _dare_ you?” Alex tightened her fists.

“What was that?”

“I’m going to make you pay for EVERYTHING.” 

“I doubt it, but your certainly welcome to try.” Lillian sneered.  

Alex aggressively stepped towards Lillian, but Phoenix stopped Alex in her tracks keeping the gun on her.

“Maggie. Listen to me, I don’t know what Lillian did or said, but this isn’t you.” Alex pleaded.

“My name, is Phoenix.” 

“Yes, it _is_ , I picked it out myself. I hate to disappoint you, Agent Danvers, but the Maggie you knew is gone. Allowing Phoenix here to rise from the ashes. Very fitting don’t you think?” Lillian interrupted.

Alex _despised_ the woman. She’ll never forgive Lillian for this. 

“Whatever ridiculous notion you may have to try and get through to her, won’t work.”

Alex ignored her, her expression softening, “Maggie, _please_. You’re a detective for the NCP-

Phoenix stepped forward and charged her gun causing it glow. “My _name_ is Phoenix.” 

Alex, swallowed hard, unsure, she stepped forward until the gun touched her chest. “Your _name_ is Maggie Sawyer, my fiancé, and the woman I LOVE.” 

Maggie barely flinched, but Alex noticed and it was enough for her to keep going. 

“If the Maggie I know is truly gone, then go ahead and pull the trigger.” 

Phoenix tilted her head and grinned, “So fearless. I like that, Danvers.” 

“That’s because I have nothing left to lose.” Alex’s eyes started to water. 

“Woah, woah. Don’t get all soft me now.” 

Before anything else could be said, J’onn appeared phasing through the roof. “Lower your weapon.” 

No one moved.

“Well, I’d _love_ to stay and chat but it’s time for us to go.” Lillian commanded. “I think we’ve made our point, wouldn’t you say Agent Danvers?”

“Go to hell, Lilian.” Alex responded.

“Phoenix.” Lillian called after her as she and Cyborg Superman ascended onto the same ladder  Phoenix used to get inside.

Phoenix holstered her weapon and followed suit. She grabbed onto the ladder and looked back towards Alex. 

“See you around, Danvers.” She saluted with a smirk and they were gone. 

Alex immediately ran over to Kara who was coming back to. She had gone unconscious. 

“Hey, you okay?” Kara nodded as Alex helped her up. 

“What I miss?” 

* * *

 

They were all back at the DEO.

“How is this possible?” Kara was still in disbelief. “Maggie, isn’t a meta. Is she?”

Kara looked at Alex with her eyebrows raised.

“What, no! This is Lillian’s doing.” Alex responded. 

“Welp, I was able to run a scan aaand you’ll never guess what I found.” Winn paused, bringing up an image on the screens. “That red glow, coming from Maggie’s suit, it has the same characteristics as the red sun.”

“Kara did you feel anything, any side effects?” Alex asked.

Kara thought for a moment. “The gun, after she blasted me, I felt weak, but I-I brushed it off.” 

“That’s not the only reason, as long your exposed to its radiation you won’t have your powers. The suit is practically impenetrable. It-it’s like a shield. It can counter any force of impact right back at its opponent.” Winn explained. “So even if Kara did have her powers, Maggie will be just as strong. Guys, I don’t know how Lillian did it, but she pretty much just turned Maggie into an evil version of Supergirl.” Winn winced at that last part forgetting Alex was standing right next to him. 

“I need some air.” Alex turned and walked up the stairs to the balcony. 

Kara followed after her. She stood at the entrance debating if she should approach. 

“I'm not giving up on her.” Alex turned around to face her sister. “I don’t care what I have to do, but I’m getting her back. There’s still a part of Maggie in there, Kara. She could’ve pulled the trigger, but she didn't.” 

“Hey, woah, Alex, no one is asking you to give up anything. Were going to figure this out. Together.”

“Good, because I can’t do this alone.”

“I might know someone who can help.” 

Kara told Alex all about Jeremiah’s visit the night before. She retold the same chain of events that he had her. Kara could see the relief in Alex’s face, but she could also see the was holding back her emotions. 

“Can you get ahold of him?”

Kara nodded. “I don’t think the DEO is the safest place for him to be.”

“I’ll talk to J’onn. I’m positive Lillian is going to make another attack soon and we need to be ready this time.”

“I’ll tell Jeremiah.”

After a very long discussion with J'onn, Alex managed to get him to give Jeremiah clearance to work with them at the DEO. But only under strict surveillance. Alex loathed the fact that Jeremiah would be treated as a criminal.

“Hey, kiddo.” Jeremiah walked into the DEO and embraced Alex. 

It caught Alex off guard and it took her a moment to react, hugging him back. 

“Hey, Dad.” She didn’t realize how comforting his presence would be. Having him there made it seem like everything would work out.

“Alex, I’m so sorry. For Cadmus, for Maggie.”

“It’s okay. None of that matters right now.” She gave him a reassuring smile. She wished their encounter would’ve been more intimate, but Alex could only handle one thing at time. 

They brought Jeremiah into the conference room and Winn explained what the were up against, going over everything about the new suit Maggie was sporting.

“I never thought she would actually get it to work.”

“You know how it works?” Alex questioned eagerly. 

“Yes, we had a prototype when I was working with Cadmus. It’s clearly been upgraded since then.”

“Do you know how to stop it?”

“I do.”

“Then let’s get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to describe Maggie’s new suit as best I could to help paint a picture. Thoughts?


End file.
